


Дни

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dementia, M/M, Retirementlock, angsty as hell, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, мне 74 года, и я должен менять белье каждый день. Без исключений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After-wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090794) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Спасибо [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/) за редактуру.

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, мне 74 года, я живу в Лэнстонском пансионате (Западный Нью-Бленхейм, Кембридж-лейн, 84), (Уильям) Шерлок (Скот) Холмс навещает меня каждый день, а знаю я это, потому что так напечатано на листе бумаги, приколотом к стене над телевизором. Внизу огромными слегка укоряющими буквами от руки выведено: «Не снимай записки. Ш»

По всей комнате четырнадцать похожих записок, они прилеплены на разной высоте некрашеных стен, и все гласят что-то вроде: «Грязную одежду бросай в корзину! Ш», и: «Лото по средам, в четыре! Тебе нравится лото! Ш». И моя любимая: «Чистое белье каждый день! Без исключений! Ш»

Я знаю этот неразборчивый почерк. Наверное. Сегодня, по крайней мере, знаю. Знаю, потому что он принадлежит законченному лжецу. Неприглядная правда-матка, написанная коварным, подлым, отвратительным, чертовым, мать его, лжецом.

Ш

Шерлок Холмс

Ублюдок, который меня сюда засунул.

 

*

 

В Лэнгстоне очень красивый пансионат. Правда. Лучший, что я мог позволить, по крайней мере, и брат с этим согласился. Майкрофту, как он сам сказал, пришлось всеми связями воспользоваться, чтобы получилось быстро. Это очень близко, а у них всегда очередь. Представляете?

— Лучший в округе, — заверил меня Майкрофт, пока я дрожащей рукой подписывал, и подписывал, и подписывал бумаги своими каракулями. Предательское тело понимало, что я делаю, а голова — нет. — За ним хорошо присмотрят.

Я ничего не сказал, потому что онемел. Да и не знал, что можно сказать. Тогда у меня редко получалось говорить что-то правильное. Однако Майкрофт, пара бывших знакомых и Амелия, конечно, — директор пансионата, — считают, что для Джона я все сделал правильно.

Яркое полуденное солнце совершенно обычного майского полудня вливалось в огромное окно. Я видел снаружи обычных людей и их обычную жизнь: они покупали продукты, ходили к зубному и встречались пообедать. Они делали самые обычные рутинные дела и умудрялись казаться счастливыми. Как же я им завидовал. Майкрофт наклонился ко мне и согрел дыханием щеку.

— Ты же понимаешь, — пробормотал он. — Ты так больше не сможешь.

На это я только кивнул, потому что ничего вернее и не скажешь.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, мне 74 года, я живу в Лэнгстонском пансионате (Западный Нью-Блэнхейм, Кембридж-лейн, 84) и я люблю лото! Не знаю, люблю ли я его на самом деле, но записка на стене говорит что да, поэтому в среду в четыре сестра Маргарет просовывает голову в комнату, радостно улыбается и весело зовет поиграть с ней в Голубой комнате.

Я никогда не выигрываю.

— Все хорошо, Джон, — каждую неделю успокаивает меня Маргарет, пока мы бредем обратно в мои некрашеные стены. — Здорово иногда выбираться из комнаты. Просто играть — тоже здорово, правда?

Совсем не здорово, я лучше соглашусь вбить себе в голову фунт гвоздей, чем по доброй воле выберусь в Голубую комнату в среду в четыре. Но я не говорю этого вслух, конечно, потому что понял, говорить вслух все подряд здесь — где я? почему я здесь? вы кто? какой сегодня день? — ну и, я бы скорее согласился вбить в голову фунт гвоздей, чем сыграл еще раз в это чертово лото, — так вот, если говорить такое вслух, доктора только начнут тревожиться, осматривать меня по сотне раз и пичкать лекарствами.

Сейчас я много чего держу при себе.

За окном у меня церквушка. На самом высоком ее шпиле сокол свил гнездо. Там птенцы. Я могу часами сидеть в своем зеленом кресле и смотреть, как мама кормит птенцов. Я знаю что проходят часы, потому что иногда заходит Маргарет и с радостной улыбкой говорит:

— Все еще смотришь птиц, Джон? Ты уже не один час так сидишь.

Понимаете?

А потом:

— Сегодня среда, Джон.

Я не двигаюсь. Я смотрю, как мама-сокол возвращается в гнездо и бросает что-то птенцам в клювики. Наверняка что-то мертвое.

— Уже почти четыре, Джон.

Я все равно не двигаюсь. Иногда, если долго не шевелиться, люди уходят.

тук тук тук тук тук

Но не сегодня, судя по всему.

Поднимаю взгляд. Маргарет стоит под запиской про лото и стучит по ней ногтем. И улыбается.

— Тебе же нравится лото. Помнишь?

Нет. Не помню. Но, раз уж так написано на стене, значит правда.

 

*

 

Я хожу в Лэнгстонский пансионат каждый день. Каждый. Почти за шесть месяцев, что Джон там живет, не пропустил ни одного. Я не хвастаюсь. Это правда. Я тут такой один. Я знаю это, потому что по одному взгляду на грустные и мрачные лица постояльцев могу сказать, к кому сегодня приходили, а к кому нет. Мой приход обычно сопровождается фразами вроде:

— Молодец, Шерлок! Пациенты со слабоумием, как всегда, процветают!

— Вы снова тут? Мистер Холмс. И о себе же нужно думать.

— О, Шерлок, как я рада, что ты здесь. Джон всегда так расцветает, когда тебя видит.

— А, Шерлок, у Джона сегодня плохой день. Ты там это. Осторожнее, ладно?

И так далее. Я прихожу каждый день, потому что ему нужно постоянство, а мне нужно его увидеть, в плохие дни и во все остальные.

— Доброе утро, Шерлок.

Это Энжи из регистрации. Она смотрит на меня со смесью жалости и надежды, но выражение лица при этом такое, словно у нее болит зуб.

— Доброе утро, — отвечаю. Подписываюсь в гостевой книге, потому что я гость. Я могу прийти и уйти, в отличие от постояльцев, которых выводят за территорию только в сопровождении персонала или семьи. Тут есть задний двор, где они могут гулять свободно, если пожелают. Двор огражден высоким забором, и просто так никто не уйдет. Нет ни одной дыры достаточно большой, чтобы тщедушный семидесятичетырехлетний старичок мог сквозь нее пролезть. Я знаю, потому что проверял.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и мне можно пользоваться телефоном, потому что так написано на стене прямо под номером, который я запомнил. Или всегда знал. Не уверен, что именно.

Я набираю номер, который знаю наизусть или просто запомнил, но не знаю, кто снимет трубку. Но чувство почему-то знакомое. Странно. Я волнуюсь. И боюсь. Все вместе. Кто бы ни ответил на этот чертов телефон, услышит все и даже больше…

Привет.

О. Это _он_.

Говорю, мне страшно. Не знаю, где я.

Ты в Лэнгстонском пансионате, отвечает.

Почему?

Ты теперь там живешь.

ПОЧЕМУ?

Вздыхает. Джон, говорит.

Ты ублюдок, говорю. Чертов…

Джон, перебивает он. Слышу шелест бумаги. Почти два. Через пять минут в гостиной будут петь. Она прелестно поет. Пойди, посиди рядом с птицами, я скоро приду.

Я начинаю смеяться. Кричу, о чем ты, блин, говоришь? Кричать приятно. Какие еще птицы? Какая певица? Что я здесь делаю?

Ты там живешь. Это твой дом.

Начинаю плакать. Неправда.

Джон, пять минут, говорит. Таким еще невыносимо спокойным, тихим голосом. Он так в себе уверен, долбаный ублюдок.

Пять минут, повторяет. Найди птиц. Отключается. Я бросаю трубку.

Иду искать птиц.

Какие же они красивые.

 

*

 

В гостиной, предназначенной для дневных развлечений, много стульев с прямыми спинками, широких мягких кресел, уютных диванов, камин и огромная металлическая клетка от пола до потолка с разноцветными попугайчиками, которых Джон обожает. Наверное. В смысле, похоже на то. Чаще всего.

Сегодня он сосредоточенно вглядывается в клетку и тихо насвистывает. А они ему вроде как отвечают.

— Это потрясающе, — говорю. Он кивает и продолжает. Не могу удержать улыбку. Он кажется почти счастливым.

На эмоциях наклоняюсь и целую его в щеку.

Он выпучивает на меня глаза, потом оглядывается, не видел ли кто. Шарахается назад и сжимает кулаки. Птицы продолжают чирикать.

— Ты, блин, кто такой?

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, а птицы — отвратительные мерзкие твари, они переносят больше шестидесяти заболеваний, включая гистоплазмоз и кишечную палочку, например. На церкви за моим окном живет парочка, и, будь у меня пистолет, всех бы перестрелял.

 

*

 

Когда начались неприятности, у меня выработалась привычка придумывать ему оправдания. Например, он просто устал. Или я заварил недостаточно крепкий чай. Или у меня просто разыгралось воображение. Вначале так было проще. Однажды он ушел на все утро по делам. Я не пошел с ним, конечно, проводил какой-то эксперимент, сейчас уже не помню какой. Сейчас я не могу вспомнить, когда я вообще в последний раз работал над чем-нибудь. Но я отвлекся. Он зашел в дом, хлопнул дверью и снял пальто, а я с интересом поднял голову.

— А продукты?

— Что? — Злится непонятно на что. Сам же вызвался. Я уж точно не просил.

— Покупки. Где они?

— Понятия не имею, что ты, черт возьми, несешь. — Он швырнул ключи на стол и ушел, громко топоча.

Потом были встречи, о которых он забывал, одежда в самых неожиданных местах, потерянные бумажники, велосипед. Три купленных хлеба вдобавок к трем таким же в хлебнице.

Потом он ушел на шесть часов, и его нашли у реки, дрожащего от холода.

Потом он ушел, и нашли его только к полуночи, под мостом, дрожащего от холода.

Потом он ушел, и через три дня, когда я чуть не умер от ужаса, его нашли в больнице с ранами на голове, происхождение которых он так и не смог объяснить.

Потом он сжег руку в духовке. Она вся покрылась волдырями и пузырями, понадобилось два захода антибиотиков.

Потом он чуть не сжег кухню.

— Просто хотел сделать чаю. Ничего не понимаю.

Потом он намочил в постель и сам этого не заметил.

Потом упал в наш пруд и чуть не утонул.

Пять дней к нам ходила социальный работник, помогала ему одеваться и принимать ванну и не пораниться при этом, а он кричал, и кричал, бросал в нее вещи и однажды запер дом, оставив ее целый час стоять на снегу, пока я не вернулся с рынка.

Потом я сломался и позвонил Майкрофту, и полчаса невнятно хныкал в трубку.

Потом я отвез его в Лэнгстонский пансионат и вернулся домой один.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и иногда я говорю то, что не имею в виду, а иногда вообще ничего не говорю.

Какой-то Шерлок Холмс приходит в гости, а я не знаю зачем. Он утверждает, что любит меня, но это только сбивает с толку и наверняка вранье или какой-нибудь трюк. Он говорит, что придет завтра, и я спрашиваю зачем.

— Потому что я каждый день прихожу.

— Да вы что?

— Да.

— Приходите сюда каждый день?

Кивает:

— Да. Каждый.

Ну, это-то не новость. Кто-то должен ему сказать, чтобы не беспокоился. В самом деле.

— Почему я тут? — спрашиваю.

Он вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Лжец.

— Теперь ты здесь живешь, — говорит. Выглядит он жалко.

— Это мой дом?

Кивает. Такое лицо, словно сейчас заплачет. Не понимаю отчего. Это же не он застрял в этой дыре.

— Почему? — Стучу кулаком по столу. Люди вокруг подскакивают. Он нет. Он наклоняется, накрывает своими ладонями мои, чтобы я никого не ударил, наверное, чтобы я его не ударил, и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, — шепчет сдавленно и еле слышно. — Пойми. Ты должен понять. Я не смог. Ты. Мы так больше не могли. — Останавливается и приходит в себя. У него холодные руки. И они дрожат. Хорошо так дрожат. Не понимаю, с чего бы ему печалиться. Он сглатывает.

— Я не знал, что делать, — говорит. Смотрит на меня умоляюще, хочет, чтобы я сказал что-то, отчего ему станет легче, но я не говорю ничего, а потом приходит Маргарет, объявляет: «Развлечения», смотрит на меня многозначительно, и мы встаем и волочим ноги в гостиную.

Он целует меня на прощание и говорит, что вернется утром.

— Спокойной ночи.

Я ничего не отвечаю.

Смотрю, как он уходит.

Ем ужин вместе с людьми, имена которых не могу вспомнить.

Смотрю на птиц.

Иду наверх.

Срываю три записки, рву и разбрасываю по комнате белым снегом.

Ложусь.

Улыбаюсь.

Я всегда понимаю, что нужно сказать, когда его уже нет.

Например, пошел к черту.

 

*

 

Неожиданно пришло Рождество. Не совсем понимаю, как так получилось, но вот ведь. Я старательно игнорировал приближение любимого Джонова праздника, а он все равно пришел и встал под носом. Сложно игнорировать гирлянды, пуансеттию и праздничные песни. Рождество вымарало каждый угол Лэнгстона.

Мы слушаем рождественскую музыку, а Джон подпевает, чем несказанно меня удивляет. Я принес ему небольшой подарок: теплую шапку и шарф для наших прогулок по территории. Он кажется даже слишком радостным и примеряет их на месте. Сердце в груди сжимается, когда он смотрит вот так, словно меня знает.

— С Рождеством, — говорит он и прижимается губами к щеке. Это чудесно, и сухо, и мило, и больно, и все, о чем я только мечтал, все, о чем думал сказать, когда ушел домой; это хорошо, идеально, совершенно, и прямо сейчас мне не нужно ничего говорить.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он мне в щеку, а я впитываю в себя каждый звук и каждое слово.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорю я и чувствую, что сейчас заплачу.

— Правда?

— Да.

Он наклоняет голову. Он такой красивый в этой новой шапке. Нужно ему сказать.

Он говорит:

— Тогда почему я здесь?

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, мне 74 года, и я не должен срывать записки со стен. Они мне помогают. Правда. Ш

 

*

 

Я никогда не замечал, какой большой у нас дом, пока Джон был здесь и заполнял его сверху донизу своей особой джоновостью. Когда я не могу уснуть, обычно после жуткого звонка в два часа ночи, я брожу по комнатам: иду к книгам, фотографиям и разным безделицам, которые остались дома, потому что, как мне сказали, для него теперь опасны. Пистолет, например.

Одной ночью я рылся в шкафу и нашел его старую фланелевую рубашку, которую сам же и купил на годовщину лет десять назад. Светло-голубая шотландская клетка под цвет глаз, он носил ее так часто, что воротник протерся, но так и не выбросил. Я, конечно, не могу отнести ее ему, хоть он бы и обрадовался. Или нет? Не знаю. Может быть. Все равно не стоит одевать его в лохмотья. Пойдут слухи. Выбросить тоже не могу. Снимаю ее с вешалки, и вжимаюсь в нее лицом, и вдыхаю, словно винтажное вино, а она пахнет им, боже, она пахнет им и мной, и годами, нашими годами, и впервые за долгое время я позволяю чувству вины и горю взять надо мной верх; волны накрывают меня с головой, и рыдания, кажется, не прекратятся никогда.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и иногда мне снятся очень странные сны. Сегодня мы с этим парнем Шерлоком Холмсом занимались сексом. Ну, не совсем занимались, но, похоже, только что закончили. Мы лежим в постели в обнимку, он выводит пальцем круги на моей спине, я чувствую кожей его теплое дыхание и так счастлив, что не хочу просыпаться.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, и я ему верю. Кто бы не поверил?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорю, и это кажется таким естественным, и правильным, и как же я счастлив.

Когда я просыпаюсь, то долго не могу понять, где нахожусь.

А потом снова закрываю глаза и пытаюсь вернуться обратно, в то место и чувство, но, конечно, ничего не получается. Никогда не получается.

Я так запутался.

Похоже, что мы влюблены.

Как глупо.

Как я могу любить _его_?

 

*

 

Мы сидим рядышком на огромной цветастой кушетке, смотрим на птиц и не говорим ничего, не смотрим друг на друга, но как же я устал, все, чего я хочу, это лечь к нему на колени, обвиться вокруг него, ощущать его руки в волосах и на спине, и чтобы он сказал мне есть больше, потому что я стал совсем прозрачным, потому что так он всегда говорил, когда еще меня узнавал.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и люди вокруг думают, что я гей.

— Привет, Джон, — говорит девушка за стойкой регистрации, когда я в четырнадцатый раз за утро беру телефон. — А где твой красивый парень?

Люди постоянно мне это говорят, и это странно, потому что у меня нет парня. Как глупо.

 

*

 

Сегодня Джон обнимает меня перед уходом. Это так неожиданно, что я застыл на месте, не зная, что делать, но заметил умилённые улыбки Маргарет и Энжи и обвил его руками крепко-крепко.

— Хочу домой с тобой, — бормочет он мне в шею. Руки сжимаются сильнее. Теперь уже почти больно.

— Может, сходим на неделе, — говорю.

— Пообещай, — говорит он и вцепляется в меня еще крепче. Мне тяжело дышать, поэтому просто киваю, не думая исполнять обещание — в последний раз он разбил каждую фоторамку, до которой смог дотянуться, и так порезался, что пришлось наложить семь швов.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и у меня болит плечо. И нога.

— Старые раны, Джон, — говорит Маргарет. — Дождь идет, может быть поэтому.

— Старые раны? — спрашиваю.

Она кивает.

— Ты прошел войну. Был ранен. Ты был смелым, храбрым солдатом.

Смотрю на нее, жду, когда надо будет смеяться. Она просто продолжает кивать. Я смеюсь от всей души.

Почему, черт возьми, люди с таким упорством продолжают мне врать?

 

*

 

Сегодня он бросает мне в лицо чайную чашку с криками вон, вон, вон. Амелия кидается его успокаивать, говорит мне, что все нормально, это совершенно нормально и не о чем беспокоиться. Она боится, что я его заберу, что Лэнгстонский пансионат не справляется, но, честно говоря, ей не о чем волноваться, потому что идти нам некуда. Я вытираю лицо рукавом и говорю, все нормально, а через пять минут он берет меня за руку и мы идем смотреть птиц.

Склоняет голову мне на плечо и вздыхает. Потом тихо посмеивается.

— Почему у тебя рубашка мокрая?

Вечером звонит Майкрофт, интересуется новостями за неделю, и когда я с горечью сообщаю, что Джон меня ненавидит, он отвечает сухим голосом здравомыслящего старшего брата:

— Не волнуйся. Завтра он об этом не вспомнит.

Я знаю, что он прав.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и

и

и

К черту все.

 

*

 

Иногда я вспоминаю времена, когда он считал меня мертвым, и как же зол он был, когда я вернулся, каким обманутым себя чувствовал, как больно ему было, и сколько раз я умолял его забыть.

Сейчас я бы все отдал, чтобы он помнил.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, мне 74 года, я живу в Лэнстонском пансионате (Западный Нью-Бленхейм, Кембридж-лейн, 84), и (Уильям) Шерлок (Скот) Холмс навещает меня каждый день, а знаю я это, потому что так сказано в записках, прилепленных к стене над телевизором, и…

Я срываю бумажки со стены, рву на мелкие кусочки, и они белым снегом покрывают бесцветный коврик, потому что какая к черту разница.

 

*

 

Сегодня я провожаю его в его комнату, как после свидания. Обычно я ухожу после вечерних развлечений и оставляю на Маргарет или другую сестру на дежурстве заботу уложить его спать. Мне трудно вынести его вечерние вспышки гнева, поэтому лучше не крутиться поблизости. Так мне сказали.

Но сегодня он кажется спокойным и даже вроде как рад, что я еще не ушел. Мы идем к лифту чтобы подняться на второй этаж, и Маргарет провожает нас настороженным взглядом.

— Позвоните, если понадоблюсь, — шепчет она, прежде чем двери успевают закрыться.

Конечно, Маргарет. Конечно.

— Ну вот и пришли. — Мы стоим перед 214-ой комнатой.

— Это моя?

— Да.

— Я остаюсь здесь?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты теперь тут живешь.

Он обдумывает эту информацию. Потом произносит официальным тоном:

— Не хочешь зайти?

Я киваю.

Внутри слишком душно; я осматриваюсь по сторонам и замечаю, что утром нужно будет принести новые записки.

Мы сидим бок о бок на узкой кровати, робкие, как молодые любовники, — такое знакомое теперь чувство.

— Будешь ложиться? — спрашиваю. Мгновение он молчит, а потом так же молча раздевается. Хочу отвернуться. Чувствую, что должен отвернуться, но он ведет себя так спокойно и естественно и совсем не смущается. Забирается голышом под простыни и выключает свет. Сидим в темноте.

— Лучше б тебе надеть пижаму, — говорю. Голос почему-то звучит громче нужного. Комната такая маленькая. — У них же есть правило. Кажется.

В темноте слышится смех.

— А ты не собираешься?

Я так разволновался, что весь дрожу. Не помню, когда в последний раз как-то интимно к нему прикасался. Обычно я боюсь удара.

Раздеваюсь до трусов, но он замечает и тянет их вниз. Они скользят по бедрам и падают на пол. Меня трясет. Ложусь рядом, и нам приходится поворочаться, чтобы стало удобно. Всем телом чувствую его тепло. Не могу перестать дрожать. Сколько же времени прошло?

— Шерлок.

Смотрю на него. Он целует меня, легко и мягко, прямо в губы. Вдох-выдох. Отвечаю на поцелуй. Обнимает меня обеими руками, а я обнимаю его, и впервые за столько времени я не одинок и мне не грустно, и когда он тихо всхлипывает и шепчет «Я люблю тебя» и засыпает рядом со мной, кажется, что все у нас будет хорошо.

У нас все будет хорошо.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и мне нужно позвонить. Срочно.

 

*

 

Мне нельзя оставаться на ночь, поэтому, как только он засыпает, я неловко одеваюсь в темноте и тихо и быстро выскальзываю в коридор.

Когда я прихожу домой, звонки уже начались.

«Это я, Джон Уотсон. Ты должен прийти сюда. Я не знаю, где я. Мне так страшно».

«Забери меня. Не хочу здесь оставаться».

«Ты ублюдок. Ненавижу тебя. Ублюдок».

После седьмого я выключаю телефон. Когда гаснут последние огни в округе и комната утопает в абсолютной темноте, я позволяю себе поплакать. Совсем немного.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и мне нравится лото. Правда.

 

*

 

Иногда сны кажутся реальностью. Иногда во время послеполуденной дремы в перерывах между походами в пансионат я размышляю, как все могло бы быть, как должно быть, если бы было не так. В этих снах склон от дома к ульям покатый и зеленый, потому что сейчас лето.

Я вижу его из окна. Цветастый плед ручной вязки лежит на коленях. На столике рядом недопитый чай. На улице тепло, солнечно и просто замечательно. Все хорошо.

В коридоре тикают часы. Иногда во сне мое сердце и дыхание подстраиваются под секундную стрелку.

Подходит Джон, наклоняется, громко меня целует и велит вставать, потому что сегодня прекрасный день и нам много чего надо сделать. Эксперименты, прогулки, ульи. Я смеюсь, потому что это глупо, а потом вспоминаю недавнюю задумку по поводу пчел. Мой Джон очень умный и любознательный и прекрасный помощник, и я хочу поделиться ею с ним, потому что знаю, он их полюбит.

Я научу его ухаживать за ульями.

 

*

 

Меня зовут

 

*

 

Морозным зимним днем я вытаскиваю его на улицу погулять по окрестностям, мимо высохшего фонтана, к порогу местной библиотеки. Раньше мы часами гуляли по такой погоде. Он ее любит: свежо, ясно и совсем не ветрено. Он такой красивый в своей рождественской шапке.

— Я замерз, — говорит он через пять минут. Останавливается на дороге и смотрит. Буть бы у него камень под рукой, я думаю, он бы его в меня метнул. Прямо в голову.

— Давай еще пару минут, Джон, — говорю. — Смотри, как красиво. — Протягиваю руку. — Помнишь, как мы…

— Иди нафиг! — кричит. Слюна капает на подбородок. — Иди к черту! Не говори мне что делать! Прекрати! Я замерз и хочу домой!

Подхожу к нему и обнимаю обеими руками, говорю: ладно, хорошо, прости меня, пойдем внутрь, конечно, прямо сейчас. Он стоит прямо, застыв на месте, но хотя бы перестал кричать, и спустя минуту мы возвращаемся обратно, там очень тепло, и я тут же начинаю потеть в своем тяжелом зимнем пальто.

 

*

 

Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, и я настолько безумно влюблен в Шерлока Холмса, что почти не могу говорить.

Мы сидим бок о бок на отвратительном старом диване, Шерлок закрыл глаза, в камине горит огонь, тихо чирикают птицы, мы слушаем какую-то пьесу на пианино. Не знаю, кто ее играет. По-моему, ее зовут Венди. Или Ванда. Не важно. Что за пьеса, я тоже не знаю, но уверен, что Шерлок знает, потому что он все знает.

— Четырнадцатый ноктюрн Шопена, фа-диез минор, сочинение 48, №2, — шепчет он в ту же секунду, когда я наклоняюсь спросить. — Божественно, правда?

Беру его руку в свою и прижимаю к губам. Я так влюблен, меня словно с головой накрыло.

— Шерлок, — говорю. Ох. Сердце грохочет. Не могу вдохнуть. Хочу его.

Он открывает глаза и озирается по сторонам, серебро сияет в каштановых волосах. Беспокоится.

— Да, Джон, да. Это я. Я.

Смеюсь. Женщины в комнате мечут в меня осуждающие взгляды, но мне плевать. Я же влюблен.

— Знаю, — говорю. — Кто же еще? — Снова целую пальцы.

Смотрит на меня и улыбается по-настоящему, а губы дрожат; смотрит так, словно сейчас расплачется, это так странно, я же просто сказал, что люблю его, это же хорошо?

— Ага, — говорит. Голос тоже дрожит. Болван. Наклоняюсь и целую в губы.

Хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Прочищает горло, начинает снова и замолкает.

Я киваю, потому что все понимаю, я точно знаю, что скажу, потому что сказать можно только это, что же еще. Единственное, что сейчас важно. Я знаю, что скажу, потому что всегда это говорил, потому что это правда и всегда будет правдой. Я улыбаюсь ему по-настоящему, всем телом.

Все хорошо.

У нас все хорошо.

 


End file.
